Diary
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This is a vist into my little corner of insanity. Includes DBZ. Mewtwo Vs. Nair is now up.
1. 020901

Dairy Entry: No Title   
DATE: 2/09/01  
  
Mewtwo looked over my shoulder as I finished typing my list and started to edit it.  
  
"Hey Dragon watch this? You had better hope you never have to go to that world."  
  
"Mewtwo, what world?"  
  
"The Dragon Ball Z world." He looked at me like I should have known what he was talking about. Of course their were only about a dozen worlds he could have been talking about. "By the way you spelt Vegita wrong." O yes that was one thing he had started to love to do. Every time I wrote a new fic and went to edit it I had him standing over my shoulder, telling me every mistake I made. The only way I could get him to leave me alone was what I was about to do, but first I had one thing to ask him.  
  
"How in this world do you know how to spell Vegita's name?"  
  
"I read a lot."  
  
Stupid cat, I had just one thing to tell him. "Did you know that Vegita can be spelt about six different ways?" Maybe not really, but I had to get my point across.  
  
"Really? What is one other way, o faithful trainer?"  
  
I just sighed. I thought getting him to call me his trainer would at least make some things easier. Now all it was doing was giving him another way to tease me. "Go watch Pokemon or something and leave me alone."  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"First tell me another way to spell Vegita."  
  
"Why is it everytime I tell you something you start to argue with me?"  
  
Mewtwo looked back over my shoulder.  
  
"So your spelling it Vegita, what's the other way?"  
  
Finally I gave in, "Vegeta."  
  
"What's the difference, by the way how were you planing on getting rid of me?"  
  
He is still looking over my shoulder as I try to type this entry. "There is no difference, it's just the way people spell the name. And this is how I plan on getting rid of you."  
  
I pushed the play button on my CD player and the Pokemon theme come on. What can I say I like the sound track from the first move, you know Mewtwo vs. Mew. When Mewtwo saw that the CD was from the move and that I just typed the name of the movie he ran. Looking at it now 'Vegeta' looks better than 'Vegita'. Right now it's time for DBZ to go on so I guess I'll go see if I can get the TV control back from Mewtwo. At least today I got my list finished, no thanks to that stupid cat. Do any of you readers out there want a genetic cat Pokemon?  
  
**  
Well I can say one thing about Krillin, at least he is brave, either that or stupid. For anyone that did not see today's eppy it was the one of the ones in either the Cell Saga or the end of the Trunks Saga. I know that narrows it down a lot. Since this is not a DBZ fanfic I'll try and explain what I'm talkng about in as few words as possible, something Mewtwo thinks will never happen. OK, this was the eppy..  
  
"You do know that your suppose to say episode not eppy." Guess who.  
  
"Mewtwo do you think you can sit over in the corner like the good, obedient Pokemon you are and let me finish this description?"  
  
Mewtwo is pouting. Anyway this was the episode "Happy Mewtwo?!" sorry, this was the one where Cell is going around absorbing people and Krillin just happens to take a shortcut and runs into Cell while he is trying to absorb a boy and his sister, or mother. Krillin then gets beaten up and is about to be absorbed when Tien and Piccolo come along and scare Cell off. Trunks is also flying around thinking, getting madder and madder at himself and not watching where he is going. The whole time Trunks was flying around Mewtwo kept making jokes about him crashing into a mountain. Mewtwo would now like to thank HuaMei for making me watch an eppy of DBZ and getting me hooked.  
  
And just to give that cat (Mewtwo not HuaMei) nightmares I watch an episode of 'Tenchi Universe', which turned out to be funny. I am now going to destroy my control, I as a rule do not like Tenchi.  
  
"O Miss Important Trainer do you mind if I put one of your beautiful Cds into you most expensive CD player?"  
  
Did I mention he can be annoying? Mewtwo stuck in one of my Rockapella CDs, 'Don't Tell Me You Do' to be more specific. For anyone who does not know who Rockapella are remember that show 'Where in the World is Carman Sandiago?', they were the band (remember 'Let's do it Rockapella' or 'Let's hit it Rockapella') or more recently the Folgers commercial. Good band. Mewtwo seems to like them.  
  
I need to go back and edit my list so as long as my lovable cat is dancing to the CD I'll try and get that done.  
  
That's all for now, sining off, Showndra Ridge.  



	2. The begining

Diary entree 1  
Title: The Beginning  
  
I've decided to write this after the fact. My friends and I have just accepted the fact that out lives will never be the same. And so far to count we have we have gone on 6 missions. Let me try and explain. My friends and I are called Guardians. We live in the same universe as everyone else. Now I really have you confused. When you read any of the stories on the web, other then non fiction, they are set in a certain universe, i.e. the Dragon Ball Z world or Everworld. This story is set in our world, where you can turn on your TV and watch cable or satellite. On your TV you may see such shows as The Pretender, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, X-Men, or the X-Files. These shows may be on Fox, NBC, ABC, CBS, Cartoon Network, Disney, SciFi, and the list goes on. In fact while I'm writing this down I'm waiting for my mom to finish making dinner and I'm watching the 6oClock news.  
  
Let me try and get back to the subject. So now you know that I am a real person in your world, and you know my friends and I are Guardians. What you don't know is what we do. Well, we guard the dimensional gate. This is the gate that separates our world from the fictional world.  
  
Occasional this gate will go down, and some characters will some into the wrong world. It may be this world or another fictional world.  
  
It's my friends and my job to go into the worlds and fix the problem.  
  
Let's just say that Trunks from DBZ (yes I have DBZ on the mind) were to come into the Pokemon world, (I know, that's enough to give anyone nightmares.), then my friends and I would go in there and get him.  
  
This is an account of our adventures in other worlds and what happens when characters from other worlds come into our own.  
  



	3. 021001 Saturday Morning

Dairy Entry: Saturday Morning  
DATE: 02/10/01  
  
Last night I got about 1/2 of my list done before Mew came in and got into a fight with Mewtwo. Since I know that I have not typed any of the previous entries, I'll just sum up all of the important Pokemon I have. As you may have already guessed I have Mewtwo and Mew, I also have a Rapidash named Starbuck (after Starbuck on Battle Star Galatica), an annoying Pikachu, an orphaned Charmander, and a Pidgeot. Those are just my battle Pokemon that I carry with me. I also have a Pikablue and a Cycat, in addition to several other drifters.   
  
Now your thrying to figure out how I have a Pikablue, when it does not exist. For any fanatics out their you will remember the first movie. In it the Pokemon Marill was not called the but Pikablue instead. Sometimes when a story is written such as let's just say Animorphs you do have other stories that are scrapped and never published. Even so that story may have already crated a separate time line instead. Trunks' time travel is a good example. When he was traveling he created an alternate universe one where Goku did not die of that heart virus and was instead killed by Cell. In addition to that time line Cell was from another where Trunks had killed the Androids, but Cell was able to kill Trunks. After Cell was killed in the time line where Goku died, Trunks had to be wished back and then killed both Androids and Cell, of course that was only one of the many time lines that was created. When Trunks traveled to the future, he may have made another time line where Gohan was killed with everyone else so that Trunks was never taught and may have never come to the future to save everyone.  
  
Those are just some of the many examples of what could have happened, which is just one of the reasons I will not be traveling in time. If your still confused as to parallel universes see my stories: 'Age of Darkness, World of Light' ; and 'Shattered Reality, Shattered Dreams', whenever I get them finished.  
  
Back to what happened today, I got up and got myself some breakfast, nothing to interesting. Then I sat down to watch TV. Mewtwo just had to sit next to me and watch.  
  
"You know you forgot to tell them what Cycat is."  
  
"Fine." Did you guess who just came into the room? But for once he's right. Cycat is about the size of a large house cat. When she evolves she will be called Celeste and will be equal to Mewtwo and Mew in power. Both Cycat and Celeste are Psychic. In this type of Pokemon their can be eater male or female. They will have kittens when they reach their final evolution, Celeste, at least the females will. Only about 100 Psycat are still alive and if they want a trainer they will fallow them until they decide if the trainer is worthy of them. It's a long story as to how I go that cat, so I'll save it for a another entree.  
  
As I was saying I sat down with Mewtwo next to me and put on Digimon, yes I know that's pitiful. I get both east and west so first I put it on 388 or Fox East and checked out that show. After about 15 minuets I put it on 389 or Fox West and left it on Digimon on that network. It was an eppy "Ha, so sue me!" that had all of these Digimon that were bugs. Mewtwo voiced what I was thinking.  
  
"Those Digimon look like Scyther!"  
  
I always knew that Digimon was just a cheap rip off of Pokemon. This just proved my fact, I mean when you have a Pokemon that even says it, it must be true.  
  
"You do know you just put Saiyans instead of says." My faithful editor.  
  
As I was saying, "Go sit in the corner and stop reading over my shoulder!", anyway during this show I went back to 388 to watch some of the other show and got Mewtwo upset. When I turned it back the DigiDestine with Ken were trying to stop the woman with the stupid flute, don't ask me all of the names and if your one of these people who can't stand it when authors spell names wrong you may want to stop reading now. I'm going to slaughter the names in Tenchi Universe when I get there but that's getting ahead of my self. Back to the show, when it got to the point where Stingmon attacked Exveemon and then Digmon joined in Mewtwo got really upset, he kept repeating about how this was coping 'his' movie with the whole Pokemon fighting Pokemon thing or as I like to call it Brother my Brother (listen to that song).  
  
After we got over that little thing with the Digimon vs. Digimon, Mewtwo noticed how they were Digivolving. All of this Digi is getting on my nerves, "I could always type it for you." One minute.  
  
"How? Have you looked at your fingers?"  
  
"Well if your going to be that way, you don't mind if I delete Destroyers chapter 4?"  
  
"Do and die."  
  
He looked at me and then put my disk down. Mewtwo walked over to behind me so he could read what I was typing, this should be fun. What my favorite cat had noticed was the fact that Kari and T.K.'s Digimon were Digi Armor Energizing rather than Digivolving, while the rest of the Digimon were Digivolving. Also he noticed I was keeping a journal of everything he said and we had the following conversation:  
  
"What is it with you, and every time you think about it you write down what I do? By the way, why am I sitting here watching Digimon?"  
  
"Because I don't get WB all the time. It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I could put on Monster Rancher."  
  
That shut him up for a while, until the DigiDestine were recording the flute to use it against the woman. Then suddenly he noticed Surrymon. Surrymon is an insect we think, we have been wrong. So of cores I get 'You know Surrymon should have been effected.' As we were watching it I had some thoughts. On of them being that Digimon, like Pokemon has gotten stupider. Mewtwo agrees with me. Another stray thought, who would win Lugia or Mewtwo. That I did not tell the cat, but since he is right behind me he now knows. Who cares what he knows . For my own sanity, or what little remains I'm going to now type this like it is going on now, you know like a flashback.  
  
Suddenly the DigiDestine came up with a plan, and some weird Digimon that looked a lot like Mummra showed up. TV show trivia: Hey everybody, did you know Thunder Cats is Anime? I changed the channel to Cartoon Network and was able to catch the last few moments of Thunder Cats. After that the show that I was trying to watch came on.  
  
"What do you mean your watching 'Tenchi Universe', we are going to Mons to Tenchi. Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Eppy 18? Yesterday I was watching Episode 8, today "No Need for a Ghost", like I really need that. We watched for a little while until Reoky came on. Now remember what I said about the names.  
  
"I want Reoky!"  
  
"Like you don't have enough cat's around here."  
  
From that scene it went to one with the young girl wearing a new dress. "Blue hair and a blue dress do not go together."  
  
"Presenting Mewtwo, the Anime critic."  
  
"Whashu" (Sorry that's as close to the spelling as I can come, it's the person with the pink hair, the inventor) "Where do they come up with these names?" Mewtwo, of course. He can't spell any of these names, I asked him.  
  
"Tell me your not watching Dragon Ball Z."  
  
Suddenly a Toonami commercial came on, the one where they show all of the drawings. The cat ignored it for the large part until I sat up and said one word he had been dreading, "Trunks." What can I say, they showed a pic of Trunks?  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you were able to tell what episode those quoits were from during the commercial? By the way, why are you including me in that list, I mean 'this is a cat'? I am not a cat."  
  
I tried to tell him he was a cat, but he hushed me when the show came back on and then asked one thing I will never forgive him for, "Do you mind if I kill Trunks?"  
  
I ignored him and trued to watch the show until he noticed one thing that I already knew, "She has a tail?!"  
  
My response, "So what you have a tail?"  
  
"But she's. Never mind."  
  
We watched some more until, "What is it with all these princesses and princes on TV," (fill in the name for the Tenchi princesses), "and then their Serena, on other shows there's Vegita and Trunks."  
  
Tenchi goes off and Mewtwo runs from the room. Why? DBZ time!!! Mewtwo came into the room some where in the middle of the episode, about the part where Dr. Gero is flying off and Vegita goes after him (This is the episode right before 'More Androids?!', I have the name on tape I just don't feel like checking it). Anyway when Mewtwo came back in he found Mew on the couch next to me and Cycat in my lap. He stormed out mad and I did not see him again until I got ready to type this.  
  
"By the way Mewtwo, Saiyans are born with tails."  
  
Mewtwo just scrawled at me.  
  
Four pages?! I'd better stop, I just have one thing to announce. (Mewtwo groans from behind me) This time next week Mewtwo and I will be reporting from the DBZ world, hopefully, and I'll see if I can get a new Pokemon movie, Mewtwo Vs. Vegita or Piccolo. Does it matter as long as they can beat up Mewtwo?   
  
Got to go and stop Mewtwo from erasing my "History of Trunks" tape. Showndra Ridge.  



	4. 021501

Dairy Entry: None  
DATE: 02/15/01  
  
Mewtwo came up behind me as I tried to do my chemistry homework.  
  
"'Anthropomorphic Foxes in Space'? Last time I checked that was not chemistry."  
  
"I'm taking a break."  
  
"But you're on chapter three."  
  
"I've read this story before. Anyway, don't you have some training to do?"  
  
"Yes. So what?"  
  
"I thought you were trying to learn Transform from Mew."  
  
"I wound up learning Metronome instead."  
  
"Go back and learn Transform, we might need it."  
  
Mewtwo walked out of my room and I finished my chemistry homework. I put the book up and checked my Fan Fiction account. I would now like to address some of the reviews I got.  
  
First of all, yes, Elektra is Broadway's mate, Angela is Brooklyn's. Elektra and Broadway have a male egg together. Angela and Brooklyn have had two eggs, one male, the other female. If you fallow Christine Morgan's story line, the male is stolen by Jericho, and a lot of bad stuff happens. I do not, however, fallow the Damien story line.  
  
Secondly, my editing of some of theses stories may be lacking. In my defense, I would like to say I have Dyslexia. It is a learning disability that makes your spelling messed up. And no I am not slow or retarted. For more info on this disability you can look it up on the web.  
  
Also, I have called Puck a Fray. I got this from another of Morgan's stories. Originally I had down Elf, so I think Fray is an improvement.  
  
Yes, I am working on the next chapters of Destroyers. I just am having trouble with the fight scene between the Gargoyles, Quarrymen, FOH, and X-Men.  
  
Finally, I would like to thank all of my readers for their reviews, and everyone out there that wishes to let me know what they think is more than welcome to. By the way, if you have any questions for Mewtwo, you can put them in the reviews.  
  
Now that that's done I have to go make sure Mewtwo is practicing. One thing I may or may not tell him, I am not reading 'Foxes in Space', right now I'm reading 'Light on Shattered Water'. Before any one asks both of those are Furry stories.  



	5. 021601

Entree Title: Final Training  
Date: 02/16/01  
  
Mewtwo looked at me with slight fear in his eyes, as I prepared to release my Pokemon. He knew this was the last day to train, before we would be going DBZ world. Unfortunately, he had yet to learn Transform, instead, constant training yesterday had produced something similar to Instant Transmission. I know your thinking Teleport, but it was not like that.  
  
I threw the Pokeball, and Cycat was released.  
  
"I expected that!"  
  
PSYWAVE.  
  
"Cycat hypnosis."  
  
BARRIER!  
  
"Mew go! Mew, Cycat, Mega Punch!"  
  
Mewtwo threw up a barrier, and prepared to counter, when I threw out another Pokemon.  
  
"Alakazam, use hypnoses!"  
  
DEVOLUTION!  
  
Mewtwo looked like he hoped that one attack would work. Both Mew and Cycat froze, as the attack want by them and luckily missed Alakazam.  
  
Alakazam did not belong to me, but since I had him I figured I may as well use him. If anything, my using him would only make him stronger. I had to leave the training session, when my door bell rang. When I got there, I saw it was only HuaMei and Lilly Aqua Forest. Of course, they were supposed to be coming over, that way we could leave early in next morning. We went back to the 'Danger Room', as we were fondly calling it, to watch the Pokemon kill Mewtwo, like that would ever happen. The Danger Room, as you may have guessed we got off X-Men. {Wow! I actually wrote a sentence, using a term from a TV show, without mentioning DBZ! Of course I probably could have called it a cross between the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the Gravity Room.}  
  
Unfortunately, Mewtwo is still alive-  
  
"Hey, what did I ever do to you?"  
  
-and right now he is watching me type this. Who's surprised? Now that I'm finished typing all of the interesting stuff that happened today, maybe I can go to bed, and get some sleep. I doubt it thought, what with Lilly Aqua Forest chanting about Trunks, and HuaMei watching 'The History of Trunks' and her subtitles of the Buu Saga. Mewtwo, would now like to kill Trunks, luckily HuaMei and I are also Trunks fans, we won't let that happen. Vegeta, on the other hand, is living on borrowed time. {Sorry I love that quote, and accidentally watched Highlander: Endgame before I typed this. I had it written on the 16th, I just finally got the time to type it. By the way HuaMei, if you read this, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE DROPPED THE SWARD. Sorry.}  
  
  
  



	6. 021701

Entree Title: DBZ  
Date: 02/17/01  
  
Today is the day!!! The others and I got up at like 3:15 AM, it's not like we ever went to sleep. I got the Pokemon, most of whom were in their Pokeballs, and we left my house. Mewtwo, unfortunately, we had to wake up, and he refused to go in his ball. He followed us. We waked into the woods and were followed by some of those drifters I mentioned before.  
  
We got to the portal. That's when I noticed that we might have a light problem. It looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it and broke it into three pieces.   
  
"Does that mean we can't go?" Lilly Aqua Forest asked.  
  
"Mewtwo, do you know what happened to it?" I demanded.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"What about the rest of you. Did any of you see what happened?" I demanded of the Pokemon around us.  
  
No one came forward. I got on my phone and called my friend who had given us the machine. He told us what we were all dreading, it would be about one month before anyone was able to come to our world to fix it.   
  
So ends out trip. Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. It's depressing to think about. It just goes to figure that when you get your heart set on a trip something comes up.  
  



	7. 022601

Dairy Entry: None  
DATE: 02/26/01  
  
  
Other DBZ Never Says:  
38. Krillin- "What do you get when you cross a monkey and a cat?" (Vegita powers up a Big Bang which Mewtwo counters. Mewtwo hypnotizes Krillin.)  
Mewtwo- "You get me mad."  
(Mewtwo is a Pokemon. {Whether or not he want's to admit it, but that's another story.})  
  
Mewtwo once again played read over my shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe that your actually going to put that one as another list."  
  
"I'm not. It's going on as chapter two."  
  
"Chapter two of a list?"  
  
"Just go away!"  
  
He left, and I went to work typing up what I had of a second DBZ never say list. He came back, and started to read them. When I got to #6 Mewtwo began to get mad. By #17 he was furious.  
  
"How DARE you use me, in one of your stupid lists!"  
  
"Mew, get in here now!"  
  
Mewtwo looked directly at the door, as Mew came threw.   
  
"What RIGHT do you have to use me, like your doing?!"  
  
"Aside from the fact that your my Pokemon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe the fact that your only Anime, to a lot of people."  
  
Mewtwo, stormed out of my room, and ran into the woods. That's, when I realized he was heading to the portal to his world.   
  
I looked at Mew, and asked a question I was afraid of the answer. "Do you think he would go back?"  
  
She answered Psychically "If he were really that mad. I don't think he is though."  
  
"Get Cycat, Alakazam, and Pikablue to help you stop him."  
  
Mew flew off to do what I said, and I began to wonder if what I did was right. I mean, if Mewtwo is really that sensitive about the whole Anime thing, maybe I should just lay off.   
  
One last thing I would like to say before I go, and help my Pokemon. In Highlander: Endgame, Duncan had to cut off Connor's head. He had no other choice. I would like HuaMei to know, that there was no way he could have dropped the sward. (Just a running argument between the two of us. And HuaMei, I know I am right.) THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE DROPPED THE SWARD. CONNOR HAD TO DIE.  
  
  



	8. 022701

Title: None  
Date: 02/27/01  
  
Mewtwo demanded that I let him out of his Pokeball. Since he had tried to leave yesterday, that was one thing I didn't plan on doing. I don't mind him wanting to go, I just want him to have someone with him.  
  
Also, I do agree with him on not using him in some of my stuff. We had a talk, and he agreed as long as I told him first it was OK. Now the only problem he has is other ff.n authors using his name, but hey as long as you have a Pokemon section you'll have Mewtwo in fics.  
  
  
  
  
  
May the bird be with you.  
  



	9. 030201

Title: Thunder Cats  
Date: 03/02/01  
  
"Hey Mewtwo, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading a Thunder Cat fanfic."  
  
"You, Thunder Cats?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. It's always been a secret passion of mine." Mewtwo said,  
  
"OK, have fun." I said and left the room.  
  
When I came back into the room he had a sick look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Have you ever read any fics by **?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes. I stopped when I read the one you just did." I told him.  
  
"I could write a better fic then he did."  
  
"Mewtwo name the Thunder Cats."  
  
"Liono, Cheetara, Panthro, Wiley Kit and Kat, Snarf, and Tygra."  
  
"That's good, now name the newer ones." I said,  
  
"What newer ones?" Mewtwo asked me.  
  
"Like Lynxo." I said trying to get him to continue.  
  
"Are there more?"  
  
"Bengali, Pumyra, and Snarfer to start with."  
  
Mewtwo looked at me.  
  
"There are a bunch of Cats."  
  
"Sure." Mewtwo said like he didn't believe me.  
  
"OK, let's make a deal. When you can name all of the Thunder Cats, you can write a fic."  
  
"OK. Fine." Mewtwo said, and left.  
  



	10. 032401

Title: X-Files  
Date: 03/24/01  
  
I watched the X-Files with Mewtwo, don't ask me why he was watching with me.  
  
"You do know both of those guys are stupid, right?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
The two men had a Jene and where making their last wish. Since one of them was in a well chair it should it should have been obvious that they should wish for his legs to work. Instead the one wished he was invisible.  
  
The man then preceded to run out of the house and got hit by a truck. Scully come into a morgue to the autopsy on this 'Invisible Man'.  
  
"His name isn't Darien Fawkes, is it?" Mew asked when she curled up on my lap, like a normal cat.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The scene switched to the man wishing his brother back.  
  
"It's DBZ! They had to make something like DBZ." Mewtwo screamed.  
  
After Mewtwo finished freaking out we watched the dude wish for his brother to talk. The only problem with that accomplished was making the dude scream. As he was about to make his last wish, the brother, who was cold, turned on the gas oven. He then struck a match that blew up the house. The explosion killed both brothers.  
  
Enter Mulder and Scully finding the now visible corps that had disappeared from the morgue.  
  
"Dragon, Dragon. Rock the Dragon, Dragon Ball X." Mewtwo sang softly.  
  
On the screen Mulder was about o make his first wish.  
  
"Um, you forgot something." Cycat said. She was watching me type this up. I looked back at what I had written and realized what it was.  
  
Everyone who made wishes with the Jene died. As it turned out the Jene had been a girl in 1500 France. She found a Jene and had made her wishes: A heard of Mule, Sack of everlasting turnips, and an long and powerful life. The Jene had made her into a Jene.  
  
As I was saying Mulder got ready to make his wish. Which was for piece on earth. That made everyone one earth, other than Mulder and the Jene to disappear.  
  
"Now that would be good." Mewtwo said.  
  
"You would finally be rid of us, right?" Cycat demand.  
  
"No DBZ." Mewtwo replied.  
  
On the screen Mulder had just made the wish of no first wish.  
  
"Now that's stupid." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Why?" Mew asked.  
  
"He should have brought in everyone that he wanted into his world only."  
  
"Not everyone has a portal." I said.  
  
Murder made his last wish, for the Jene to become human.  
  
"Well that was nice." Mew said.  
  
"He should have wished for more wishes." Cycat said.  
  
"And now the Dragon Balls scatter." Mewtwo said as the X-Files went off.  
  



	11. 032502 Mewtwo Vs Nair

Title: Mewtwo vs. Nair  
Date: 03/25/01  
  
Try not to laugh as you read this.  
  
I had this bottle of Nair in the bathroom. I don't use it any more but I still had it sitting on the shelf. Notice I said had.  
  
It all stared out nicely enough. Mewtwo and I went down to my pond to check on my beavers. We sat and watched the beavers work on their dam for a couple of minuets. All of a sudden one of them saw us. It ran and attacked Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to fight the beaver but I stopped him, I did not want the beaver hurt. Mewtwo finally used Instant Transmission and got out of there. It left the poor beaver hanging in the air. It fell to the ground and looked at me. I felt so sorry for it. The beaver went back to work on the dam and I walked back up to my house only stopping to check on the portal. It still had the error message on the screen. (See 'Reborn')  
  
At the house Mewtwo was getting something to put on the cuts. He gave me a dirty look.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Did you know beavers attacked?"  
  
"I thought they were nice."  
  
I checked 'Encarta' and as it turned out they defend their property. I told Mewtwo and he stormed out of the house. From there his day only got worse.  
  
When Mewtwo came in Mew and several of the others were watching HuaMei's Bardock movie. She has the Japanese sub-titled. I have the FUNimation version. They were taking notes on the differences. If I can get the list from them I'll put it up. Mewtwo stormed out once again, and this time I followed him.  
  
He started to walk back down to the pond. I think he may have wanted a rematch with the beaver. I just don't know what goes on in his head sometimes. He never made it down there, we ran into Trunks and Vegeta instead. (Lilly is shouting 'Veggie' as she reads this, I'm betting.) It would not have been bad if it had been Trunks, we have meant on several occasions, but Vegeta has a thing against Mewtwo. {Must have been that whole Metronome incident in Reborn.}  
  
Mewtwo and Vegeta got ready to fight, when Cycat came by. That distracted both of them enough that Trunks was able to get in-between them. Cycat made Mewtwo leave and we walked down to the portal. I hugged Trunks and said good-bye to him and Vegeta. {FYI Future Trunks.}  
  
Ten minutes later I found Mewtwo trying to blow up my TV. Mew and Alakazam used Teleportation on him, in an attempt to save Bardock, and they took Mewtwo to the Danger Room. I later found out they tried several attacks on him. They got Pikablue to stop the tape so they would not miss any of it.  
  
I went to my kitchen and got something to eat. This is my house after all. I looked out of the window that overlooks my horse's pasture and mumble 'darn' under my breath. Standing in the field was Piccolo and Gohan. {This is turning into a very bad corny, crossover. FYI lately since I have been watching too much DBZ (and to annoy Hawkboy) I've started saying Darn.} I did the only thing I could do and called Lilly Aqua Forest and HuaMei. They agreed to come over and see if they could help me find the problem. Alakazam went to pick up Lilly and Mew left to get HuaMei. That left me with one last problem, how do I get Piccolo and Gohan out of my pasture.  
  
I did the only thing I could and walked down their and called to them.  
  
"Gohan is that you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't you remember me? The girl with Duncan, another girl, and a annoying cat."  
  
Piccolo looked at me for a second. "Showndra?"  
  
"Piccolo remembers me, you still don't Gohan?"  
  
"Now I do, how have you been?"  
  
Suddenly from behind me "Piccolo, Gohan how have you been?"  
  
Turns out HuaMei and Lilly had arrived. The two Z-fighters turned and looked at my friends. We walked to the portal and found Mewtwo there locked in a deadly battle with the beaver. And what was embarrassing wad that the beaver was winning. Piccolo and Gohan helped Mewtwo get the beaver off of him, then they left.  
  
I walked back to the house stopping along the way to pick-up Lilly and HuaMei who had fallen on the ground laughing. Mewtwo flew somewhere, maybe he went to go challenge a sparrow or barn swallow.   
  
It was decided that due to how weird the day had been HuaMei and Lilly would spend the night. (I also think HuaMei wanted to see how her tapes were since I'm making all of these copes for people, and she hasn't seen them since the 17.)  
  
We went in the house and tried to relax.   
  
About half an hour later Mewtwo came back and sat on the porch. Several minutes later We heard "Picka Picka." My Pikachu was looking at me from the floor. We ran out side and found Ash Ketchum, {Time to scream.}, and Misty. Mewtwo was in the air above them powering up a Metronome. {Did I ever mention Mewtwo hates his world. I mentioned it in 'Reborn'.}  
  
"Mew, Cycat here now!" I screamed. My two loyal Pokemon showed up and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Would you mind not letting Mewtwo kill Ash and Misty?"  
  
"What?!" Ash screamed. He turned and saw Mewtwo. "I've seen that Pokemon before."  
  
The air filled with an energy and everyone on my property was knocked unconscious. Fifteen minutes later we woke-up and the Pokemon trainers were gone. Mewtwo looked at all of us and said he was going to take a shower. That's when his trouble really began.  
  
HuaMei, Lilly, and I were all watching TV when from the bathroom we heard a scream. We ran into the kitchen and found Mewtwo with a towel around his body. He glared at me and asked a question I will always remember.  
  
"Did you know there was a bottle of Nair on the shelf?"  
  
Mewtwo had used the Nair like you would use shampoo and now had no hair on his body. It takes about a month for the hair to grow back so now I have to deal with a hairless cat. My only problem is every time I see him I start to laugh, and that makes him mad. So I may not see him for the month.  
  



	12. 040701

Tittle: Trip  
Date: 04/07/01  
  
Hawkboy01 and I got ready to leave in the morning. I got all of my Pokemon and we headed down to the portal.  
  
After we stepped threw the first thing we noticed was the dust. We where standing in the middle of a desert. I looked at my boyfriend then over his shoulder. Coming at us was a black blur, AKA Attack Beast. He came baring down on us and swerved at the last second. He stopped and a few moments later Domino pulled up.  
  
"Just how did the two of you get out here?" AB asked.  
  
"Can you take us to see Kyle?" I asked the black F150.  
  
"Get in." Domino said. The two of did what she told us and climbed in. Let me put it this way, I LOVE DOMINO.  
  
We arrived at Sky One and Domino pulled into the Garage. Kyle meant us.  
  
"How do you know me." Kyle asked.  
  
*  
An hour later TKR had all of the answers they needed. They even knew about Pokemon, so I let Mewtwo out. What they had trouble with was the fact of Venus needing to leave.  
  
To make a long story short, Venus came with us.  
  
When we got back home I left the bike in my garage.  
  



	13. 041001

Title: Mewtwo

Title: Mewtwo

Date: 04/10/01

It was a dark and story night.

"Like that line has never been used."

As I was saying, it was a dark and stormy night.

"Mewtwo, just because I let you write an entrée does not mean you get to write a fiction."

I looked at the great writer, Showndra Ridge. She smiled back at me and walked out of the room. Now like I was saying, it was a dark and stormy night.

"And if you use that line you can forget about me putting it on-line."

It was a dark and stormy day.

"Dark and stormy day?" Showndra asked me.

"Well, you don't want me to use night."

"Do I have to edit this before I put it up?"

"Why? You never let me edit what you put up before you do."

"What is it you really want?"

"You to leave me alone so I can finish this."

My 'trainer' left me alone to write my entrée.

It was a dark and stormy day.

"Actually it's a nice and clear day. The temperature is just right." Cycat said as she came into the room.

"Do you want to see who would win now, you or me? We wouldn't have to wait for you to evolve then."

I prepared to attempt to hit her with a psyband, when I noticed Mew was in the door.

"_Just what do you think you're doing_?"

"I'm teaching this little pest some manners."

"_Not in this house._" My 'mother' raised her 'voice'. "_First, anytime you want to fight you know you have to go to the Danger Room. Second, you're not allowed to fight her until she evolves, you know that_."

Behind Mew, in the doorway, I saw Showndra, HuaMei, and Lilly. Behind them I were several other Pokemon and someone who looked amazingly like Trunks.

"What's he doing?"

"I'm letting him write his own entrée."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Trunks asked.

"And why would that not be safe?" I asked as I stood.

"I'm going to let him. I may even let him write his own fic."

"As long as it's a DBZ one." I muttered.

"Why DBZ?" Trunks asked.

Darn {_Edited for content_} Saiyan hearing. I smiled at him.

"You'll have to see."

They left me to write and I suddenly ran into writer's block. So, I left and joined them when they stared to watch Dragon Ball. 


	14. 041001 pt2

Title: Mewtwo Response  
Date: 04/10/01  
  
I left Mewtwo to write his entree and called HuaMei and Lilly Aqua Forest. They decided to come over. By the time they got here, Trunks had arrived. That's when I decided I really had to fix the portal.  
  
We got the tape rewound and got ready to put it in. Suddenly Trunks jumped up.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"You mean the sudden build up of energy?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Or the fact that all of the Pokemon suddenly got quiet?" HuaMei asked.  
  
"Both." I said as I stood. I noticed Mew was at the door to my room, so I walked up behind her. Trunks, the others, and several Pokemon came up behind me.  
  
"What's he doing?" HuaMei asked.  
  
"I'm letting him write his own entree."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Trunks asked.  
  
"And why would that not be safe?" Mewtwo asked. I noticed at he stood his eyes flashed bright purple.  
  
I turned to Trunks and answered his question. "I'm going to let him. I may even let him write his own fic."  
  
Mewtwo mumbled something.  
  
"Why DBZ?" Trunks asked.  
  
Mewtwo smiled at Trunks, "You'll just have to see."  
  
We left him to finish and sat down. I put the tape in the VCR and a few moments later Dragon Ball Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle started to play. Trunks had wanted to see that ever since I told him about it.  
  
About ten minutes into it Mewtwo came in and joined us.  
  
"Writers block." He said by way of explanation.  
  
"I hate when that happens." HuaMei said.  
  
"You remember when I was writing Destroyers? I had such bad writers block it wasn't funny." I said.  
  
"Do you think you can stop taking so I can hear what's going on?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You really want to know what Krillin and Goku are saying?" Lilly said.  
  
All of us hushed her.  
  



	15. 042101

Title: Venus  
Date: 04/21/01  
  
I found out the hard way that riding a super motorcycle is not as easy as it looks. Venus had been trying for a while to teach me how to ride. Finally she gave up.  
  
"How hard is it to ride a bike?" Mewtwo asked me.  
  
"You want to try?" I asked him.  
  
"Let's not and say we did." Venus said.  
  
"What's wrong Venus? You don't want a fat cat to try and see if he can do better than Shownda?" Cycat teased.  
  
"Watch it Cat, I can still take you on." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Well Mewtwo, you have put on a little wait since you got here." I said.  
  
Venus had been silent during all of this.  
  
"We could try again tomorrow." she then said.  
  
"One more try." I said.  
  
"Mew, get the Senzu Beans." Cycat called.  
  
****  
  
Finally after a few more times I was able to stay on the bike.  
  
Now the only thing I would need to get down was how to fire the lazers, while on the bike.  
  



	16. 042301

Title: Pokemon  
Date: 04/23/01  
  
Mewtwo got ready to start the battle.  
  
"Start."  
  
The Charizard and Blastoise launched attacks at each other.  
  
{Kami, this looks like a DBZ fic.}  
  
Mewtwo was letting his cloned Pokemon practice. I watched for a little while then went back into the house.  
  
"When can I train with them?" Cycat asked me.  
  
"When you evolve into Celest. You know that." I told her.  
  
"So what's up?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks buddy. What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Mewtwo told me to come here today."  
  
"He's outside letting his clones work out." Cycat said.  
  
We went as a group to see the cat.  
  
As it turns out a Charizard can beat a Blastoise. Mewtwo saw us and came over.  
  
"Trunks, nice of you to come by."  
  
"Mewtwo, what do you have planned?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to show him some of my friends."  
  
Trunks looked at the Pokemon.  
  
"They're cute." Trunks finally said.  
  
"Cute? That's all you can say? Cute?" Mewtwo asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yelp. Cute" Trunks said.  
  
"Definitely." I added.  
  
Together Trunks, Cycat, and I walked back to the portal.  
  



	17. 060501

Title: none  
Date: 06/05/01  
  
"This stinks!"  
  
"What Mewtwo?" I asked as I walked into my room.  
  
"This is more than embarrassing."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just read this."  
  
I looked at what had made the cat so mad. He was holding my Bekett Pokemon Collector.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just look at the 'new' Pokemon, and the new movie. It's not like any of this would ever happen."  
  
"Why is it you always have to bash everything I like?"  
  
"You like the new Pokemon?"  
  
"No. But that's not the point. You have a habit of making everything I like into something you hate, and quiet frankly it's gotten old."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You need a life. Do something, I don't know, train Pokemon again."  
  
"I just want people to stop acting like my life is nothing but a story, or a fanfic written by some author siting at a computer."  
  
"Mewtwo, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm leaving."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the DBZ world."  
  
"What?! "Why?"  
  
"Because at least there I can get some of the respect I deserve."  
  
"What about Vegeta?"  
  
"I can deal with him when him when I get to him."  
  
With that Mewtwo left and he went to the DBZ world, where he is now.  



	18. 060901 CCG

Title: CCG  
Date: 06/09/01  
  
I opened the second pack of DBZ cards that I had bought.  
  
"You do know in the old days she would have bought Pokemon cards." Cycat said.  
  
"I just don't like the new Pokemon." I told them.  
  
"You mean like Togepi and Lugia?" Mew asked.  
  
"Those are the exceptions."  
  
"What about Marill?" Picablue asked.  
  
"Look most of the Neo Pokemon look stupid."  
  
"That's all?" Cycat asked.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I collect Pokemon cards because of the pics. That's why I don' want to buy any of the Neo ones." I told them.  
  
"And since your getting the Trunks saga, with Trunks..." Mew let it hang there.  
  
I flipped threw that cards noticing there was a Krillin holo, then put them up.  
  
"Are you planning on learning how to play the CCG?" Mew asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course not." Mewtwo said, as he left the room. Stupid cat.  
  



	19. 061201

Title: SciFactor  
Date: 6/12/01  
  
When good plants go bad. I told Mewtwo when he came into the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This SciFactor is about plans attacking people."  
  
"Uh ha." Mewtwo said and looked at me like I was crazy  
  
"It's true. The plans just tried to strangle a boy."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"The father came in and saved him."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"The commercial break came on."  
  
Mewtwo sat on a chair across from me to watch.  
  
The break ended then Dan Acroide cam on talking about the show stating, 'Plants eating people can be the strangest thing the OSIR has come across."  
  
"Sure, like dead people coming back to life is normal." Mewtwo said. He made a reference to the one that came on the other day about the dude that had been found dead twice and was still alive.  
  
Very long episode about the plants taking over the house. The OSIR finally found a way to kill the plants. Bulbasaur came in and started to wine about how the OSIR had no right to kill the 'Smart Plants'.  
  
The next episode was about this town that was over run by rats. People where also complaining about hearing a sound.  
  
The OSIR went threw a long investigation and finally found out machines where making the noise and moving the rats. The machines belonged to a microchip company. They said they would pay some of the families whose members died because of the sound. They would also help the town deal with any repercussions.  
  
The show went off and Mewtwo started making jokes about a microchip company chipping in.  
  



	20. 062201

Title: Jap Sub  
Date: 06/22/01  
  
"Gomen Vegeta." Mewtwo read then looked at me. "What is this?"  
  
"This is a Jap sub DBZ fic I want to write. I just need someone to translate some stuff. Then I can put it up."  
  
"So what's it about?"   
  
"The search for the 8th Dragon Ball." I told him.  
  
"Is there an 8th Dragon Ball?" he asked me.  
  
"Not that I know of." He looked at me. "It's for a fic."  
  
"How often do you come up with stuff like that?" he asked me.  
  
"It just depends. I am a fanfic author."  
  
"So, you just need to figure out some stuff, then you can put it up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you going to do if it gets any reviews?"  
  
I looked at him like he was stupid. "Finish it."  
  
"Sorry I asked." Mewtwo said and left.  
  



	21. 072101 Bad Me

Title: Bad Me  
Date: 07/21/01  
  
I watched as Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and fought Kooler. Mewtwo was attempting to get me to write another diary entree.  
  
"But you said I could write a fic and you'd post it in there. And what about if some of the Z-fighters come over."  
  
"Mewtwo stop whining!"  
  
"And why are you watching that DBZ music video again?"  
  
"Um, I like it."  
  
"But since you stopped writing Diary no one will ever know all that's going to happen here. No one will know about Trunks getting a hold of your history of Trunks, or Gohan reading several DBZ fan fics devoted to him on ff.n."  
  
"Mewtwo, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you think would happen if Gohan read *** or *** ( do not have authors permission to use their title.). Or any of the Z-Fighters, especially Trunks or Yamcha, reading The Idiots Guide to the Dragon Ball Sagas."  
  
"Mewtwo what are you on?" I asked the cat.  
  
"He got into the Cat Nip." Cycat said as she passed threw the room.  
  
"Or the male Mew that will try to seduce Mew. Or Vegeta getting his hands on DBZ Bashing or when the DigiDestine show up."  
  
I shook my head and left him alone running off things that may or may not happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So I lied, I just waned to write one more. Remember all you need to do to get me to write more is review, then we can see how much of what Mewtwo said will come true. And I'm just trying to see how many fics I can out the name of a fic by Matt Cruea in.  
  
Bye all  
Je'ne  
  
  



	22. 080901 Steam Cell Research

Title: Stem Cell Research  
Date: 08/09/01  
  
I decided to lie about ending this. I'm still not going to write very often until it starts to get reviewed.  
  
So I come into the room at nine and see bush on TV speaking. Luckily WB is coming in tonight, so I got to watch Charmed for the first time. Bad for Mewtwo, Kids WB- Pokemon and now DBZ. I just want to know how in the world Wb got DBZ. It's a shame they don't get the unedited version. Mewtwo is now screaming about how I said I would not write any DBZ stuff for a while.  
  
Back to the subject, Stem Cell Research.  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." I told him. "Mewtwo should know. He is the only scientist who has cloned around 30 creatures."  
  
When I asked him, he had no idea. I went all over the farm asking everyone I could and came up with nothing. Venus did not even get it.  
  
"Trunks, do you think your mom would know?"  
  
"She should." He told me.  
  
Together we left to try and find out.  
  



	23. Year in Review

Title: Year in Review

Date: 12/2/01

My first ever entrée. Now I feel so special.

Anyway, back to what I said I was going to do.

'The Year in Review'

by Mew

__

Diary

This year saw the beginning of Showndra Ridge's FanFiction account, with it came her first fics. The unveiling of 'Destroyers', 'Forever Darkness', and 'The Joining of Worlds'. Soon after came the unveiling of 'Dairy' the story of what happens in this world when fictional charters show up.

One of the most memorable 'Diary' entrees is 'Mewtwo Vs. Nair' in which Mewtwo fought a beaver several times and lost.

Some time during the summer Showndra announced she would no longer be writing 'Diary' due to the lack of reviews. She plans to hold on to this as soon as she posts this. When I asked her she told me the only way she would consider writing more is if she bot between 15-20 reviews from people other than: Lilly Aqua Forest, HuaMei, Moonlover46, and Hawkboy 01. {**_There still welcomed to review, I may reconsider and count their reviews.}_**

__

FanFiction.Net

During the summer FanFiction.Net went down due to several reasons. Xing worked had to get the site back up, and it finally came up, with the authors celebrating.

Then Xing decided to move FanFiction. He has been working diligently to get the site back to its former glory.

__

'The US'

I'm not going to really say to much about this. On September 11th the USA saw a chain of events that was supposed to cripple the country. Instead it just made us mad. Through out history the US has been shown to be a sleeping giant. Nice and calm when sleeping, but once pushed it springs into action and attacks. As Vegeta said, 'The sleeper has awoken.

Like I said, short.

__

'Matt Cruea'

This year also saw Matt Cruea getting the internet at home. I'm not going to say anymore about him here, if he wants to say something he'll put it in a review.

__

'New Fics'

Next year, if reviews go as planned, should bring us new fics.

'Destroyers II' should be posted, compete with it's new cast.

'Dragon Ball: Zero Brolly Rewrite' May actually be finished. {DB Zero belongs to Matt Cruea and is being used with his permission}

'The Mew Theater: Mewtwo Vs Mew' will be revealed. This is a MST3 short of fic where Showndra, Mewtwo, Cycat, and I watch movies. I know it's a tough job but somebody's got to do it.

'Cliff Notes: Lord of the Rings' title self-explanatory. This may be written.

And

'Cliff Notes: Spooksville {As promised, by reviewer request.}

__

'Old Fics'

She is also planing on not finishing several stories due to lack of reviews. **_{When reviews equal chapters I'll start to work on them again.}_**

'The Joining'

'It Can't be Done' {**_May be finished.}_**

'The Dreams Trilogy' 

'The Ninja Team'

**_All of the above stories will have all of the parts I have written posted, however once I get the chapters that are written up 'That's all she wrote'._**

'Still available by Reviewer Request'

****

'Prom Night: The day after'

And the story behind Nick hitting Alex in 'It Can't Be Done"

For the last 'Diary' entrée, this is Mew. Back to you Showndra.

****

END DIARY

*** ~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~**

PLUG AND NOTES: 

I have plans on posting a fic called "The Introduction of Homer" on January 15. This fic will only be up until June 10th. If you want to see a preview of what I'm hoping to have published please read this fic. Any and all opinions are welcome.

If you want me to send you an e-mail when I up-date this you can either leave a note in your review including your e-mail address, or e-mail me at: Gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com

If you also want me to tell you when I update any of my other fics you can e-mail me at the above address. Please include the story you wanted to up-dated on or I'll send you an e-mail every time I post a new chapter/fic.


End file.
